


Fly Me to the Moon

by jeonghoism



Series: svt swim in cheese(they say cheesy things) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Cliche, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mentions sexy stuff so teen rated, more star metaphors because they're cute, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoism/pseuds/jeonghoism
Summary: shua loves spacevernon wants to take him to the moonshua is perfectly happy with vernon
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Series: svt swim in cheese(they say cheesy things) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> GOT ME SING LIKE OOOOOO

Joshua always loved space and the moon. Ever since he was a child, he would spend countless nights staring at the night sky above, just watching the moon and the navy that dressed the world. Living in L.A meant the city was always alive and he was not always able to see the stars and all of their sparkly glory, which made him upset at times, but that was years ago and he's an adult now.

Though he didn't get the stars, he got an angel in the form of Vernon, the boy who had the biggest smile and eyes that somehow always glittered. Vernon shared his love for the stars and when they were young and naive, he would promise Joshua that he would take them to the moon. 

“Hyung! One day, let’s go to the moon! Me and you!” He said with a smile that felt like sunshine and rainbows, and determination that Joshua thought was endearing. 

He was a baby in Joshua’s eyes, and forever will be now matter how old they grow. He would tease the younger when he grew to become an adult, and Vernon would blush and tell him to stop and that he was 15. Even so, Vernon still promised him the same thing, but much quieter and shyer, when he thought Joshua was asleep. 

But Joshua is realistic and so is Vernon, both of them knowing that the possibility to go to the moon is impossible in their lifetime. Joshua didn't mind, content with his dreams of him and Vernon gazing through a porthole in a rocket ship. It was childish, he knows, but he thinks it's sweet that he can dream of his two favorite things in the world, even when one of those things is out of his grasp. 

Joshua is perfectly happy with where he is now. He has the members, carats, and Vernon. Watching Hansol’s eyes when they're out stargazing is basically heaven on earth and at concerts with all the carat bongs lit up is basically being in space, surrounded by stars.

Vernon on the other hand, isn't.

Don't get him wrong, he's happy where he is, couldn't be happier(wished he was in another company living his dreams, but you win some you lose some). But he wanted to do so much more for his boyfriend. Joshua handled him with so much care, like he was made out of glass. He wanted to give back.

Joshua knows this, just brushes him off with something overly cheesy but still makes him blush.

_“I have you already, that's more than enough.”_

_“Just continue loving me and I’ll be happy forever.”_

_“Don't worry so much, I love you because you’re you, not because of what you provide. Though, your blowjobs are a nice asset.”_

The last one lit him up like a firework. 

But it still makes him upset at times that he can't give back to his hyung. They're cuddling on the couch, Vernon’s face buried in Joshua’s stomach with his arms wrapping around his waist while Joshua reads a book on Vernon’s back. They're listening to Joshua’s playlist and Rocket comes on.

A song they wrote together that was inspired by their want to take to the skies. Vernon holds this song deeply in his heart, humming the tune as Joshua sings his parts softly. It makes him emotional in a way, hearing a song he made with the love of his life in the arms of the love of his life.

“I’m sorry.” He says suddenly, offhandedly and not really thinking. Joshua is startled.

“What for?” And Vernon sighs to himself.

“I’m sorry I can't take you to the moon.” He whispers but Joshua hears him and sets aside his book, playing with Vernon’s short brown hair. 

“You don't have to be sorry about that, I know you would if you could.” Joshua soothes and Vernon sits up and envelopes the older in a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, burying his head in his neck.

“I wish I could.” He whispers and Joshua laughs.

“Aren't you a big baby?” He teases and rocks them back and forth, Vernon grumbling but doesn't move.

“Shut it.” He huffs, uncharacteristically childish.

“My baby.” Joshua rests his chin on Vernon's shoulder and stars on the ceiling in thought. The ceiling is now the night sky and he's thinking about their late night excursions to the roof, staring at the moon and the city under them.

He thinks about how the city lights drown out the star’s light, but reflects galaxies into Vernon’s eyes. He thinks about how he ends up staring at Vernon more than the sky, enraptured by his soft awes at the unmoving sky, how he looks excited when he thinks he sees a twinkle, or how he names random shapes the clouds make as they pass by.

He smiles, and looks at the soft bundle in his arms, dressed in a soft hoodie and sweatpants, perfect for cuddles. He pulls Vernon away from his neck and places soft kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, the corner of his eyes and mouth, before pressing their lips together. Hansol eyes get blown for a bit before they flutter shut, long eyelashes resting beautifully against his cheeks. Joshua pulls away and hugs him tighter and whispers in his ear.

_“Why fly to the moon when I already have the universe in my arms”_

**Author's Note:**

> i have school tmrw but instead of sleeping i wrote this


End file.
